


my blonde babe

by emofrnkie



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, all the ships are mentioned, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emofrnkie/pseuds/emofrnkie
Summary: Jibeom and Jaehyun really hate each other but somehow they end up kissing and the rest is history.





	my blonde babe

There never was a single time when Jibeom didn’t feel like punching that pretty face of Jaehyun but, sadly, he couldn’t and it wasn’t because it may cause him trouble but because of their friends. Since the first day Jaehyun showed the world that whatever he did, he was better than Jibeom. How could this not turn into a hate-hate friendship? Was it even one? Friendship was such a big word to define whatever was going on between them. Sadly Jibeom couldn’t avoid seeing those pretty eyes and it was their friends’ fault. Their adventure companions were maybe the only common point. But nothing more than that.   
With time Jibeom learnt Jaehyun’s weak spots and teased the boy about it whenever he could.

For Jibeom, Jaehyun was a spoiled brat who’d whine all the time.   
For Jibeom, Jaehyun was annoying.   
But for Jibeom, Jaehyun was also pretty.   
As an excuse - more to himself than to others, since Jibeom was never betrayed by his annoyed expression whenever he looked at Jaehyun - Jibeom told himself that it was an objective statement. He couldn’t hurt his own pride. Jaehyun was really pretty and Jibeom wasn’t the only one that thought so. It was obvious because of the roses under his locker on Valentine’s day, because of the long letters he received and for the stares he got whenever he just breathed.   
Jaehyun was spoiled.

However, he was calm when it came to Jibeom because wasting his time being mad at someone who didn’t deserve attention wasn’t good for him. But how could he always ignore the teasing? It was a bit impossible but he was Jaehyun, he could do anything he wanted.

“Could you stop doing that?” Jibeom suddenly asked the person in front of him. All of them were gathered at their usual table for lunch.

Sungyoon and Daeyeol rolled their eyes but didn’t say anything to stop the upcoming drama because, for experience, the just couldn’t.

“There it goes the calm before the storm.” This time it was Seungmin who, despite being focused on his nintendo, could feel some kind of tension in the air.

“Stop what? Being so pretty or being better than you?”

“No, I mean, breathing and all this things.”

Jaehyun was calm. “So you want me dead?” he chucked but you could see the sadness in his eyes. Maybe he was tired of that. 

Screw you and your pretty smile, Bong Jaehyun. “Basically yes.”

“Actually you can’t die by holding your breath, you’d just fall in-“ Bomin, the smart baby he was, kicked into the conversation. 

“Shut up!” Jibeom snapped.

Both Donghyun and Joochan rushed to cover Bomin’s ears. “Don’t talk like this to the baby!” 

Seeing Donghyun and Joochan acting like a married couple made everyone laugh. That was their daily routine and Jibeom had to admit that it would be pretty plain and boring without Jaehyun. Not that Jibeom liked Jaehyun’s company and even if he did, he’d never admit it.   
Apart from that, the two boys didn’t share many moments together and it was better like that because you may never know what tragedies their encounters may lead to. 

Sadly for Jibeom, P.E classes, who were supposed to be relaxing, were in fact a test for his patience and self control. All because of Bong Jaehyun. The boy was distracting. A little too distracting. Not that Jibeom looked too much in his direction but it was the cute boy who was always happening to be in Jibeom’s sight, especially now that Jaehyun got the amazing idea of dyeing his hair. Actually the morning when Jaehyun showed up at school, Jibeom couldn’t believe his own eyes. Was it a fucking joke? The whole day Jibeom looked like he was in some sort of trance. The blonde babe was really something else.

So that’s why Jibeom hit Jaehyun with a basket ball during P.E classes. It was all by mistake, of course. Actually it really was, Jibeom didn’t mean to hit Jaehyun. Not that hard. The poor boy was laying on the ground with a hand on his face. Jibeom instinctively ran towards Jaehyun and, under everyone’s amazed sight, he helped the boy getting to the school nursery. As the two boys were passing by, Youngtaek and Jangjun looked at each other, a grin growing on Jangjun’s face. “50.000 won?”  
Youngtaek nodded. “What you’re saying can exist only in a parallel universe so let’s make it 60.000”  
Jangjun puffed. “50.000 and a date.”  
Youngtaek’s features softened as a blush was becoming more and more visible on his cheeks. “You’re eager to lose.”

 

Jaehyun barely saw where he was stepping because he still covered his face to avoid leaving a wake of blood in the school hall even tho the idea wasn’t that bad.   
The nursery was empty.  
Jibeom was angry. “Does anything in this school work as it should?”   
Jaehyun gasped when he heard Jibeom’s loud voice. Jibeom helped Jaehyun laying down on the nursery bed and started looking for anything that could be of help. When he finally found some disinfectant, Jaehyun found himself trapped under Jibeom’s gaze.   
When the blonde boy uncovered his face, Jibeom stared at the angelic face in front of him. Fuck Bong Jaehyun and his pretty face. 

“I know you want me dead but I’m pretty sure that murder is illegal.”

Jibeom was still in his own world. Jaehyun’s lower lip was swollen and redder than usual because of the blood. His soft hair was messy and his eyes looked everywhere but in Jibeom’s direction. 

“Aren’t you going to at least apolog-“

Jaehyun’s words died in his mouth when Jibeom pressed the compress soaked in disinfectant on his lip. 

“You asshole.” Jaehyun let out what was on his mind so Jibeom thought that the boy deserved to taste Jibeom’s revenge again.

“P-please be more careful..it hurts.” 

Jibeom felt almost guilty seeing Jaehyun like that. 

“You want me to be softer?”

Jaehyun nodded. Jibeom and his stupid mind couldn’t think of anything better than pressing his lips on Jaehyun’s. It was just a small peck on the lips. 

“Is this soft enough?” 

In their four years of ‘friendship’, Jaehyun didn’t think he’d ever get to that point. He couldn’t even say that he didn’t like it. C’mon, it was Jibeom, the cool guy. A cool guy with very soft lips.

“I-I think that I’m feeling better if...”

Jibeom didn’t even let Jaehyun finish as he left another kiss on those dreamy lips.   
The world was a weird place.

After that, things were everything but normal. It was a roller coaster of emotions as the boys saw Jaehyun and Jibeom not saying anything to tease each other on the first day. On the second day the two of them actually exchanged soft looks while the others were earning. On the third day Jibeom smiled at Jaehyun and everyone stopped doing whatever they were occupied with and checked Jibeom’s temperature to see if he was okay. A few days later, the two boys arrived at school holding hands and Daeyeol choked on air as he saw it. On the twentieth day Jibeom and Jaehyun kissed in front of the others as it was a normal thing. It was the funniest thing ever since both Jaehyun and Jibeom were still sleepy when they met their friends in front of the school and didn’t even care of hiding it anymore when Jibeom left a peck on Jaehyun’s lips. “Good morning babe.”

A day later Jangjun was waiting outside Youngtaek’s house to take the boy out on a date. As Jangjun was taking his friend’s hand in his own, Youngtaek told himself that maybe losing a bet wasn’t that bad.


End file.
